Past, Present and Future
by flyaway89
Summary: A collection of fluffy oneshots throughout the childhood, adolescence and adulthood of Troy and Gabriella Troyella NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: Past, Present and Future**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Romance/Humour**_

_**Summary: A collection of fluffy oneshots throughout the childhood, adolescence and adulthood of Troy and Gabriella Troyella NO FLAMES!! Rated T for later chapters**_

**A/N Finally i-heart-hairspray is taking over LTL!! Hopefully she'll finish it soon...as for me, here's a collection of oneshots!**

Mrs Montez looked at her five year old daughter, Gabriella. She felt tears leak out of her eyes as she looked at the desolate child, playing with her soft toys. The two had moved house for the sixth time in their life. Gabriella had never had the chance to make any friends, so she stuck with books. However, when Mrs Montez had transferred once again, her company promised her that she would be staying in Albuquerque. She was glad that this would be the last time Gabriella would be moving, and now she could make proper friends.

"Mama?" Mrs Montez was pulled out of her thoughts by a small figure tugging at her dress.

Mrs Montez bent down. "Yes baby?"

"Why are you cwying?" Gabriella asked sweetly.

Mrs Montez smiled faintly as she picked up her child. "It's nothing baby," she said.

"Ok," Gabriella stayed in her mother's arms for a while before hopping out to join her toys again.

_Ding dong!_

Mrs Montez turned around. They had a visitor?

She pulled the door open to reveal a couple around her age, with a five year old son holding a small plastic basketball, bouncing it on the steps. The woman, whom Mrs Montez assumed to be the mother, bent down and stopped the boy.

"Troy, it's rude to do that," she scolded.

"Sorry Mommy," Troy replied, and flashed a cheeky smile.

Mrs Montez watched, amused. The man smiled at her and extended his hand.

"You must be our new neighbour! I'm Jack, Jack Bolton, this is my wife, Elizabeth and our son, Troy," he welcomed.

"It's nice to meet the three of you. I'm Janette Montez," she smiled, shaking his hand.

Troy looked up at Mrs Montez. "I'm Twoy," he introduced.

Mrs Montez laughed. How he resembled Gabriella! "Well hello there, Troy. I'm Mrs Montez!"

The four entered the kitchen. There were boxes everywhere.

"I'm sorry about all the mess," she apologized.

"Oh no, it's fine!" Mrs Bolton exclaimed.

"So, do you have any kids, Janette?" Mr Bolton asked.

Just then, Gabriella appeared in the doorway.

"Mama?" she asked.

All four figures turned around.

"Come here, Gabby, there are some neighbours who want to meet you," Mrs Montez said.

Gabriella toddled into the room and then hopped onto her mother's leg. Mr and Mrs Bolton smiled at the little girl.

"My name's Gabwiella Montez, what're your names?" she asked.

Troy was the first one who replied. "I'm Twoy!" he exclaimed enthusiastically.

Gabriella smiled at Troy.

"I'm Mr Bolton" Mr Bolton began. "And I'm Mrs Bolton," Mrs Bolton finished.

Gabriella smiled politely at them. "It's a pweasure to meet you, Mr and Mrs Bawton," she said, pronouncing Bolton wrong.

"You too, Gabriella!" Mrs Bolton laughed.

"You have really good vocabulary, Gabriella!" Mr Bolton praised.

"Oh yes, I taught her how to read last year!" Mrs Montez said proudly.

The adults began their conversation on education. Gabriella smiled shyly at Troy.

"Do you wanna play outside?" he asked.

"Ok," she replied.

She slipped off her mother's leg and ran to catch up with Troy.

"So…" Troy began.

Gabriella looked at Troy. "Mmmhmm?"

"Do you know how to pway bwasketbawl?" Troy asked.

Gabriella furrowed her brow. "No, what is it?"

"It's when you shoot this ball," Troy held up his plastic basketball, "Into a hoop and the team who shoots the most balls into a hoop wins,"

"Oh," Gabriella replied shortly.

After a silence, Troy asked the question Gabriella had always dreaded.

"Where's your daddy?" he asked.

Gabriella looked down. For a while, she didn't say anything. "M-my daddy d-d-died w-when I was th-three," she stuttered, trying to restrain her tears.

Troy turned around completely to look at the girl. _She didn't have a dad!_ Gabriella was still hunched up, willing herself not to cry in front of her new neighbour.

Troy didn't know what to do. So all he did was wrap his arms around her as the five year old burst into tears.

"I'm sorry Gabby, I didn't mean to make you cwy," he said.

Gabriella tried to say something, but her words became hiccups.

When Gabriella's tears had subsided, she said, "I'm sorry,"

"You don't have to be," Troy replied, his arms still wrapped tightly around her.

For a while, they just sat there. Gabriella still had a distant sad look on her face. Troy racked his brain to find something to cheer her up.

"Gabwiella, are you twicklish?" he asked.

Gabriella looked at Troy, confused. "Yes, why?" Her last word became a shriek as Troy poked her sides, making her jump a few feet into the air.

Troy grinned as he tickled her, her squeals of laughter filling the air. The three adults inside had stopped talking after hearing the commotion outside.

"Looks like they're getting along," Mrs Montez observed.

"Yeah…they look adorable with each other," Mrs Bolton said.

The three adults continued to watch their children play.

"I can imagine them getting married and have three children and living in their very own house in Albuquerque!" Mrs Bolton squealed with excitement.

Mr Bolton raised his eyebrows. "Lizzie…isn't it a bit early to think about marriage for the two?"

As the Bolton's argued about Troy and Gabriella's relationship, Mrs Montez looked out through the window. She was glad that Gabriella had found a friend. She was glad that her Gabriella was happy.

**Awww…how cute was that? Hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will be when they're 8 years old, and the chapters afterwards will lead straight up until the day Gabriella gives birth to her and Troy's first child. Long series, eh?**

**Oh, by the way, if any of you want me to write a one shot based on your idea, please PM me! I'll be happy to do it, please send me your plot and your pairings. Although my specialty is in Zanessa and Troyella, I can happily write Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi, Lashley, Relsi or Rypay. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all your reviews!! I don't think I've ever had so many reviews for one chapter/oneshot before!!! Have you guys heard You Are The Music In Me?? I am OBSESSED with it…I've got it on repeat right now!! **

**Oh, and please vote for High School Musical 2 for Teen Choice Awards 2007!!! It was nominated for choice comedy/musical and I think Vanessa was nominated for choice breakout singer…Zac was nominated for something but I forgot what it was. **

"Troy Bolton!" 8 year old Gabriella Montez screamed across the park.

Troy turned around meekly to face his best friend.

"Yes?" he practically squeaked out.

"Give me back my book," she demanded.

Troy sighed. "Gabs, all you've been doing is read that book…can't you at least play with me for 10 minutes?"

"Troy, don't you understand that this is the worst time for me to play? Carol is about to find out about her special powers! Now give me that back!" Gabriella exclaimed, trying to grab the book back.

Troy danced out of her reach, holding the book high. It wasn't a hard task, seeing as, even at the age of 8, Troy was already five centimetres taller than Gabriella.

"I'll only let you read if you play with me," Troy bargained.

"Troy," Gabriella whined.

"Gabby," Troy imitated her voice.

"Why don't you go play with Chad?" she asked, folding her arms.

"Coz he's gone on holiday to Australia," he replied.

"Then how about Zeke?" Gabriella asked.

"Baking with his mom," Troy said.

"Um…Jason?" Gabriella suggested.

"He's with his cousins,"

"Kelsi?"

"She's on holiday in Canada,"

"Taylor?"

"She's doing her Math homework,"

"Sharpay? Ryan?"

At this, Troy scrunched up his nose and frowned. "No way! Sharpay always makes me sing with her and Ryan's freaky,"

"That's not nice, Troy," Gabriella scolded.

"But it's true," Troy insisted.

"Whatever," Gabriella said.

Troy sighed. "Fine, read your book then. I'll find something to do,"

Troy gave Gabriella back her book and then bounced off. Gabriella returned to her book.

_The door creaked open. _

_Carol saw a huge man._

"_Carol, you're a witch," he said._

"_Huh?" she said._

"_A witch," he said._

"_Is this a joke?" she asked._

"_N-_

"Oh look, its geeky Gabby reading a geeky book!" Jennifer laughed. Gabriella lowered her book to see the sneering face of Jennifer Westaway.

Gabriella felt her book being snatched out of her hands by Jennifer. Jennifer's favourite hobby was, well…picking on Gabriella. She had green eyes, white blonde hair and was popular – everything you'd expect from a well born snob.

"What's this? Carol's Magical Adventure?" Amy laughed.

Amy was Jennifer's crony.

"You'd better be careful nerdy Gabby; Carol might send us to give you some real magic!" Jennifer laughed.

"Give me back my book!" Gabriella pleaded.

"I think this deserves to join your rotting lunch from yesterday, don't you think Amz?" Jennifer lowered the book into the nearest rubbish bin.

Amy grinned evilly. "Definitely, Jen,"

"No!" Gabriella's eyes watered.

"What did you say?" Jennifer asked, glaring at Gabriella.

"My daddy gave it to me!" Gabriella said helplessly.

"My daddy gave it to me!" Amy mimicked.

"Too bad, freak," Jennifer sneered.

"Too bad for you too," a voice came from behind.

All three girls turned around to see none other than…Troy Bolton.

Jennifer's voice immediately changed. "Hi Troy!" she giggled.

Troy looked disgusted. "Give her back her book, Jennifer,"

"Aww…where's the fun in that?" she asked.

"Yeah, where's the fun in giving geeky Gabby her book?" Amy interjected.

Troy clenched his fists and shot daggers at Amy. No one called his best friend geeky. "Don't you dare call her geeky Gabby," he said dangerously low.

Jennifer and Amy shrunk back. The tone of his voice was scary enough. But the way his hair stood up and the fire in his blue eyes were enough to make anyone feel vulnerable.

"If you dare go near her again, I will make sure that you and your little friend will never see daylight again," Troy continued in the same voice.

When the two didn't say anything, Troy asked in a slightly raised voice, "Do you hear me?"

"Y-y-yes," Amy stuttered.

"Good, now give her the book, please," Troy said calmly, as if nothing had happened.

Jennifer dropped the book into Gabriella's lap and then dragged Amy off.

Gabriella looked shocked. She stared at the place where Jennifer had been.

"Gabs?" Troy bent down to look at his best friend.

Gabriella didn't say anything. A few tears rolled down her cheeks as she hugged her book to her chest.

Troy put his arms around her, enveloping her in a hug. She slowly let go of the book in wrapped her arms around him.

"Why does everyone hate me, Troy?" she asked.

"How could you say that, Gabs?!" Troy exclaimed, pulling away from the hug.

Gabriella looked away. "Everyone picks on me," she said quietly.

"That's because they're all jerks," he replied, holding Gabriella's hand.

"Besides, we all love you!" Troy grinned.

"Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan, Zeke, Kelsi and Jason…they all like you!" he continued.

Gabriella nodded then buried her face into Troy's chest.

"Thanks Troy," she whispered into her ear.

"I'm always here for you, Gabs," he replied, smiling.

Gabriella beamed.

"Gabby, it's time to go home!" Mrs Montez exclaimed, before stopping short at the site in front of her.

There, the two 8 year olds sat, arms wrapped around each other, smiling.

"Jack, how many times have I told you tha…" Mrs Bolton's voice trailed off.

Mrs Bolton squealed. Mr Bolton, on the other hand, put his head in his hands, waiting for another long speech about how cute the two were together.

"Ohmygawd, how cute do they look…" And so the speech began.

**Review!!**

**Next chapter: Troy's set his eyes on someone to ask to the Year 6 Farewell…but it's not Gabriella! Poor Gabriella doesn't have anyone to go with – who will Troy choose??? Dun dun dun!**

_Countdown to High School Musical 2: 1 month 1 day (American release date)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Title: Past, Present and Future**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Romance/Humour**_

_**Summary: A collection of fluffy oneshots throughout the childhood, adolescence and adulthood of Troy and Gabriella Troyella NO FLAMES!! Rated T for later chapters**_

**Can someone living in America PM me and explain to me about the education system? Coz all this stuff about elementary school, then middle school and high school is kinda confusing me. **

11 year old Troy stared at the girl across the volleyball courts. She was beautiful. The way she laughed, smiled, flipped back her hair…

"_Troy, I've got a confession to make," Melissa was standing in front of Troy._

"_Yeah?" Troy asked._

"_I'm in love with you," she said, looking into his blue eyes._

"_I feel the same way," he replied, bending down to kiss her._

_Their lips were about to meet…_

"TROY!" Chad screamed in his ear.

"AAAAAHHH!" Troy jumped a foot in the air.

Gabriella appeared on the other side of Troy, sucking on a lollipop. "Wow, never heard you scream that high!" she teased.

Troy glared at her. "Smooth move," Chad commented.

Troy glanced over to see Melissa stare at him weirdly.

"Great," he mumbled, turning back to face his friends.

"Let me see…basketball champion of East Elementary is gawking at a girl, dreaming of her confessing her undying love to him AND yet he can't ask her to the Year 6 Dance?" Gabriella said easily.

"You know me too well," Troy muttered.

"How'd you do that?" Chad asked, bewildered.

"Do what?" Gabriella asked.

"Hey guys!" Sharpay Evans bounced along.

"Yo dudes, wassup?" Ryan, Sharpay's twin brother came up.

Chad, Troy and Gabriella stared at him weirdly.

Sharpay snorted. "Ryan's found a new obsession with the Backstreet Boys…he's been trying to do impersonations of their lingo,"

"I…see," Gabriella said.

"Yeah, I know, it's freaky," Sharpay said, flipping back her blonde hair.

Troy was listening anymore. He went back to admiring Melissa.

"So anyway, who are you guys going with to the dance?" Chad asked.

"I'm going with Zeke," Sharpay asked.

Gabriella and Chad stared at her. "What?" Sharpay asked.

"You…are going with…Zeke?" Chad asked.

"Uh, yeah! I mean, wouldn't you if he promised ten of his special Triple Choc Chip Dunk Cookies!" she exclaimed.

"Ok…how about you Ryan?"

"Well, duuuuude, I'm going with Priscilla," Ryan said with attitude.

"Oh, ok," Chad said.

"Well, Mr Interrogator, who are YOU going with?" Sharpay asked.

"Uh…" Chad turned around quickly and grabbed a girl, which happened to be Taylor.

"Chaaad," she groaned. "What now?" she asked.

"So, uh, Tay…how'd you wanna go to the dance with me?" he asked.

For a moment, Taylor stared at him. It was obvious she was trying to process what he had just said. Chad bit his lip, waiting for an answer.

"You…wanna go to the dance…with…me?" she asked, a look of disbelief on her face.

"Um, yes?" Chad asked meekly.

"Ok!" she exclaimed.

"Really?" Chad asked.

"Yeah,"

"Seriously?"

"Yes, Chad,"

Chad jumped into the air and then hugged Taylor.

"I love you, Tay!" he exclaimed.

Taylor turned red, while the rest of the gang sniggered.

"I mean," Chad turned red as well.

"In a friendly, um…brotherly and uh, sisterly way, y'know?" he quickly covered up.

Taylor nodded, and then coughed. "Uh, well I'll get going then,"

With that, Taylor resumed her route to the staff room.

"Well, then, that's Chad accounted for. How 'bout you Gabs?" Sharpay asked.

Gabriella looked down. Although she was pretty, nice and full of spirit, no one had asked her.

"No one," she said quietly.

Sharpay nearly dropped her nail file. "WHAT?" she asked.

"No one asked **the **Gabriella Montez, the smartest, the second prettiest, after me of course, girl in the entire school?" she continued, taken aback.

Gabriella nodded, still looking at the ground.

Ryan looked at the girl and instantly felt sorry for her. "I'll go with you if you want…I'll just tell Priscilla I changed my mind," he offered.

Gabriella shook her head, not wanting to ruin someone else's fun.

"No, you go with her. I'll just…not go," she said.

"I'll bring you **and **Taylor!" Chad exclaimed.

"Thanks Chad, but…no thanks," she said. With that she walked away.

"I can't believe Gabby isn't going!" Chad said.

Troy snapped out of his day dream. "What?" he asked.

"Gab-ri-ella Mon-tez is not go-ing to the dance be-cause no-one asked her," Chad said slowly.

"How could someone as smart and as pretty as her not get someone to go with?!" Troy exclaimed slightly shocked.

At this, Sharpay's mouth curled into a small mischievous grin. "Well then, Troy…why don't you bring Gabriella then?"

Troy gaped at her. "B-but,"

Chad caught on to what Sharpay was doing. "Yeah, Troy, why don't **you **bring Gabriella then?"

"But I wanted to…"

Sharpay clicked her tongue. "Bring Melissa?"

Troy nodded. Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Tell me, Troy, who is more important to you? The person whom you've called your best friend since you were five or someone whom you've called your crush since you were ten?"

"I…I don't know,"

Troy did know. Gabriella **was** more important. But he had been waiting for an entire year to bring Melissa…

Sharpay stared at Troy. She looked as if she was going to explode. Troy shrunk back in his seat. Even Chad and Ryan backed off.

But only five words came out of her mouth. "Some best friend you are," she said indignantly, and then walked away, dragging Ryan with her.

Sharpay's words sunk in to Troy's brain. _Some best friend you are…some best friend you are…some best friend you are………_

Troy looked over his shoulder to see Melissa playing then looked back to the building Gabriella had disappeared into, back and forth, back and forth.

Troy stood up slowly. He had made up his mind.

"Dude?" Chad asked.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Do what you think is right," Chad offered.

Troy nodded. "Thanks, man,"

The building was empty. It seemed deserted if not for a small voice in the corner.

When Troy walked nearer, he realised it was singing.

_Tryin' not to reach out_

_When I tried to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I planned_

_I could breakaway_

_I spread my wings_

_And I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes_

'_Til I touch the sky_

_Make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

Troy gaped at Gabriella. She never told him she could sing!

"I wish you were still here, Dad," Gabriella said sadly.

Troy felt his heart break. Poor Gabriella!

"Gabby?" Troy asked.

Gabriella jumped up into the air out of shock then turned around. "Troy?" she asked.

"Gabs, I'm sorry," he said sympathetically, stretching his arms out for a hug.

Gabriella smiled slightly and hugged her best friend.

Suddenly, Troy tensed up.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked, pulling back from the hug to search his eyes.

_God, I'm just asking my best friend if she wants to go to the dance. Why am I so nervous? It's not like I 'like' her do I? Shake out that thought, Troy, even if you did like her she wouldn't like you…_

"Troy?" Gabriella asked again, a bit worried now.

"Um, Gabs, there's something I need to ask you," he said nervously.

"Yeah…is something wrong?" she asked.

"No…I was just…wondering if, youwouldliketogototheyearsixdancewithme?" he said quickly.

Gabriella furrowed her brow. "What was that, Troy?"

"I was just wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me?" he asked, slowly this time.

Gabriella stared at her friend. Troy Bolton, the most popular guy in the entire school, ask her, Gabriella Montez to the dance?

"But Troy…what about Melissa?" she asked.

Troy smiled at her. "What about her?" he replied.

"Didn't you want to go with her?" Gabriella asked, confused.

"Yes," he replied, shortly.

"Then-," Gabriella was cut off by Troy.

"I wanted to go with you more though…"

Gabriella grinned at him. "Well, then, Troy Bolton, I say yes,"

"Really?" he asked, disbelief written all over his face.

"Yeah, really," she said.

Without warning, Troy pulled Gabriella up and swung her around. Gabriella squealed.

"Troy put me down!" she shrieked.

Troy gently set Gabriella back down. The two gazed into each other's eyes.

"Get off me, Jason!" a voice came from behind the piano.

"Shut up, Zeke!" another voice said.

Both Troy and Gabriella turned around in time to see their friends fall out from behind the piano in a heap.

"Way to ruin the mood," Taylor complained.

"GET OFF ME CHAD JAMES DANFORTH!!!! YOU'RE RUINING MY HAIR!!!!" Sharpay shrieked.

Chad quickly got off, only to trip over Jason's legs, making him fall on Kelsi who fell on Ryan who grabbed Taylor for support who was holding onto Zeke who managed to yank Sharpay down with him.

Troy and Gabriella chuckled. Their friends were crazy.

**Please review!! By the way, the song Gabriella sang was Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Title: Past, Present and Future**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Romance/Humour**_

_**Summary: A collection of fluffy oneshots throughout the childhood, adolescence and adulthood of Troy and Gabriella Troyella NO FLAMES!! Rated T for later chapters**_

**Sorry I haven't updated in like, forever…but I didn't want to update til I actually finished the next chapter. Hope this chapter is passable…12 year old Troy and Gabriella are starting to get slight crushes on each other.**

**Anyway, go check out a HSM fan site, it's got the ENTIRE HSM 2 soundtrack available to listen to. It's awesome! My favourites are Gotta Go My Own Way (absolutely beautiful!), Work This Out and Fabulous, although the Humuhumu… song is rather funny. The German High School Musical 2 website has cute never before seen Troyella moments in their You Are The Music In Me music video – check it out! **

**In a MSNBC article, Kenny Ortega admits to the Zanessa relationship, saying that 'The two must've fallen in love in the middle of the first High School Musical and started dating. I was the last one to find out' To see the whole article, search High School Musical 2 in Google – it's the third title on the second page. Also, my friend told me that Zac says Vanessa is sexy in an interview, but I can't find it no matter how much I try!**

"I'm bored," Troy sighed as he looked out the window.

"Troy, you've said that for the past, let's see…3 hours!" Gabriella exclaimed.

Thunder crackled and rain pelted down as the two friends sat there arguing.

"So? It **is** so damn boring," Troy retorted

Gabriella rolled her eyes, then lay back on the couch and closed her eyes. She was settling down perfectly fine until someone sat on her. Her eyes flew open. "TROY THOMAS BOLTON!" she shrieked.

Troy shifted on her lap. "Yes?" he asked.

"Get **off **me!" the twelve year old girl demanded.

"No," he sighed dramatically. "You're too comfortable,"

"Troy…" she whined.

"Nuh uh, there's nothing you can do to make me get off you," he said, before leaning back further into her.

Gabriella smirked. He was wrong…there was one weapon she could always use against him.

After failing to receive a comeback, Troy turned around quickly to see Gabriella with fake tears in her eyes. Only he didn't know they were fake…

"Gabriella?" he asked gently. Precious drops of tears were now rolling down her face.

_Wow, never knew I could act that well…_

"Look, I'm sorry," Troy said quickly before getting off her. He sat down next to her on the couch.

"Gabs, I'm sorry for being a jerk, I'm sorry for being an idiot… Can you please forgive me?" he continued.

Gabriella sniffed, and then nodded slightly.

"I promise I won't do it again," Troy continued.

Gabriella tried to hide the smirk that was starting to form on her face.

"It's ok, Troy," she said quietly.

Troy took her by surprise and hugged her from the side. At this, Gabriella burst into giggles.

"I'm t-too good," she laughed.

Troy stared at her, bewildered, until he realised what she had been up to.

"You're so gonna pay for that, Montez!" Troy exclaimed, before pouncing on her, tickling her sides.

"A-a-ah, s-s-stop Troy!" she laughed, trying to shield herself away.

Troy laughed mercilessly.

Gabriella fell to floor as Troy continued to tickle her. "Troy-," she began.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"This," she said, before pulling him down to the floor. Troy landed with a thump next to her. The two lay there. The only noise that could be heard was there deep breathing.

Troy flipped over to face Gabriella. "I would kill you, but I don't have enough energy," he said.

Gabriella laughed. "Let's do something not as energy consuming,"

With that, she switched on the television.

_And now on News Today, a family of five are trapped in their house after…_

Gabriella switched channels.

_WHO WANTS TO BE A MILLIONARE? Buy Camille Taylor's new book, To Be A Millio-_

"Boring," Troy said, before snatching the remote away from Gabriella and flipping it to another channel.

"_Teletubbies, teletubbies…"_

"Ok, not interested," Troy said.

"I am," Gabriella pouted.

Troy rolled his eyes, but still changed the channel.

"_Hey, can you guys sing this song that I composed? I wrote it for you two," Olesya said._

_Vanessa looked at Zac then smiled. "Sure, we'd love to," she said._

Gabriella squealed. "It's High School Musical 2!"

**(A/N Gabriella sings Vanessa's bit, Troy sings Zac's bit after Vanessa sings 'When I hear my favourite song, I know that we belong' for the first time)**

_Olesya: __Na na na na  
Na na na na yeah  
You are the music in me_

_You know the words "Once Upon A Time"  
Make you listen? There's a reason._

Gabriella joined in.

_Vanessa/Olesya: When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter or a happy ever after_

Troy stared in awe at Gabriella.

_Vanessa/Zac: Your harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head_

_A single voice (Single voice)  
Above the noise  
And like a common thread_

_Zac: Hmm…you're pulling me_

"Join in, Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"What? I can't sing!" Troy said, looking perplexed.

"So? Who cares?" Gabriella replied, before returning to sing.

_Vanessa: When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong_

Troy sighed, before joining in.

_Zac: Oh, you are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us_

Gabriella was surprised. Troy had a beautiful voice!

_Vanessa: And it's brought us here because_

_both: Because you are the music in me  
Na na na na (Ohh)  
Na na na na na_

_Zac__: Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)_

_Both: You are the music in me_

_Vanessa: It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)  
Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)  
There's no name for it (No name for it)_

_Both: I'm saying words I never said_

_Zac: And it was easy (So easy)  
Because you see the real me (I see)  
As I am  
You understand_

_Both: And that's more than I've ever known_

_Vanessa: To hear your voice (Hear your voice)  
Above the noise (Ohh ohh)_

_Both: And no, I'm not alone  
Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)_

_When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)  
You are the music in me_

_It's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
You are the music in me_

_Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)  
Zac: We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)  
Connected and real_

_Vanessa: Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)_

_both: Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
You are the music in me (In me)_

_Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me_

_When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)  
I know that we belong (We belong)  
You are the music in me_

_Yeah it's living in all of us  
It's brought us here because (Here because)  
You are the music in me_

_Both__: Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me_

_Zac: Yeah_

Troy and Gabriella stared into each other's eyes. "Your voice is beautiful," Troy whispered.

Gabriella blushed. "You're great as well, Troy,"

"No, I'm not," he protested.

"You are! You can hit every note perfectly," she said.

Troy turned red. "So, uh, nice, um, top," he commented, trying to change the subject.

Gabriella raised her eyebrows. She was in sweats.

"It's nice and…red," Troy rubbed his neck nervously.

"Troy, you've gotta find better ways to change the subject," Gabriella laughed.

Troy grunted. "I know…"

Gabriella grinned before edging closer to Troy. "Aww, is poor little Troyikins sad?" she teased.

Troy picked up a cushion and threw it at her.

"Please, don't ever, ever, ever call me…Troyikins," he said the last word with immense distaste.

Gabriella giggled. "Oh, hey Troyikins, I'm free on Saturday night, call me!" she squealed, imitating Amy's voice.

Troy groaned. "Honestly, she's a complete nightmare! Why can't she leave me alone?"

"'Cos you're so 'hot'," Gabriella said, rolling her eyes, before falling back onto the couch.

"And you think I'm not?" Troy asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Gabriella pretended to think. "Blue eyes, brown hair…of course you're, uh, 'hot',"

"I know I am!" he said proudly, standing up.

"And I thought your ego couldn't get any bigger," Gabriella mumbled, but of course, Troy heard.

"What was that Montez?" he asked, mock angry.

"Troy…"

Troy grinned evilly. Gabriella, knowing what was going to happen, bolted up and began running for the kitchen, as fast as her legs would carry her. But of course, Troy was much faster than her and soon caught up.

"You know you'll never be able to get away from me," Troy said.

Gabriella merely nodded. Troy was so close to her their noses were practically touching. She could feel his chest rise and fall. It was at that exact moment in time, that Gabriella Montez knew that she had a crush on Troy Bolton. Looking up into his gorgeous blue eyes, she found herself mesmerized by them. The two of them just stood there, Gabriella leaning against the fridge, Troy leaning against her, the two of them staring at each other.

The moment was interrupted by Mrs Montez who exclaimed, "I'm home, Gabs!" dragging bag after bag of groceries into the kitchen. She stopped short at the sight in front of her. Troy and Gabriella sprang apart, both blushing deeply.

"Uh, um, hey Mom!" Gabriella greeted nervously.

Troy smiled. "Hi Mrs Montez,"

Mrs Montez grinned. "Hey Troy, didn't know you were over," She winked, making Gabriella's cheeks turn an even deeper red.

"Oh, I thought Gabriella could do with some company…" Troy said, looking sideways at his best friend, who coincidentally was looking at him. As the two met each other's gaze, they turned away abruptly.

Mrs Montez was turning red tried to contain her laughter. Seeing her daughter glare at her, she cleared her throat. "Well, Troy, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Oh no, I'd best be going, I need to do homework and stuff…" Troy said, glancing at Gabriella again before turning back to face Mrs Montez.

"But thanks for offering anyway," Troy added.

Mrs Montez smiled. "Ok, then, I'll see you later, Troy,"

Troy nodded, smiling, before turning to Gabriella and giving her a brief, "See ya Gabs," and the famous Bolton smile.

Gabriella gave him a small smile before replying, "Yeah, see ya Troy,"

Once the front door clicked, indicating that Troy had gone, Mrs Montez turned to her daughter, smirking. "Now tell me exactly what happened while I was gone,"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Not now, Mom!" she exclaimed, before proceeding upstairs to her bedroom. Smiling, she fell back onto her bed, before flipping over and taking the photo frame from her bedside table. The picture was of her and Troy on her 10th birthday. The two were at Disneyland, smiles plastered on their faces, arms wrapped around each other.

Gabriella sighed. _I'm just a boring old nerd…he'll never like me_

Little did she know that Troy Bolton thought of her exactly like she did to him.

I know that you guys have been waiting a long time for this chapter, so I wrote it really quickly – hope its ok! Please review!!! I love reviews!

Stay tuned for next chapter: The gang has entered Grade 7! Only thing is, Troy is getting so pre-occupied with basketball he's starting to neglect Gabriella. Will he realise his mistake? Will he be able to win back his best friend?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Title: Past, Present and Future**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Romance/Humour**_

_**Summary: A collection of fluffy oneshots throughout the childhood, adolescence and adulthood of Troy and Gabriella Troyella NO FLAMES!! Rated T for later chapters**_

**Story Plot Synopsis: The gang has just launched into Grade 7. Seems like everything's great, right? Not. Troy's been getting really pre-occupied with basketball, and has been neglecting Gabriella. Will he realise that he's hurting his best friend? **

**A/N Oh my god, I haven't realised that I haven't updated in forever until someone sent me a PM!! Gah, I am so so sorry, I feel like a jerk for leaving all of you there. And OMG I haven't updated Held Hostage for years...my readers are gonna kill me...but anyway this chapter is dedicated to all of you reviewers, thanks for bearing with me!!**

"Hey Gabs, what cha doing?" Taylor asked, looking at her friend who was huddled in a corner.

Gabriella looked up. "Oh hey, Tay," she replied glumly.

Taylor frowned. Gabriella's been quite down lately and she had no idea why. "Uh…where's Troy?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

At this, Gabriella looked like she wanted to cry and explode at the same time. "Well, he was meant to meet me here half an hour ago…it seems like he doesn't care," she said bitterly.

"I'm sure he probably just forgot," Taylor said, trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah, like always. He ALWAYS forgets things nowadays," Gabriella said.

"Not always…" Taylor said, although she didn't sound convinced herself.

Gabriella raised her eyebrows. "Not always?!" Do I need to list them for you? There was that one time he told me he would come to my house to work on our project but never turned up, he quitted on us when we went to the School Fair, he knocked me over three times without realising it was me, he didn't turn up at my dance performance…and oh, do I have to add the fact that he missed my thirteenth birthday party?!" Gabriella practically yelled.

Taylor shrunk back, a bit scared. "Um, yeah, I suppose, he was, uh…"

Gabriella leaned back against the wall. "I'm sorry, Tay…it's just that, it seems as if I don't know him anymore. He's always off doing god knows what and we never hang out like we used to…" she said miserably.

Taylor looked at her pitifully. "It's ok, Gabs," she put a consoling hand onto Gabriella's shoulder.

"I hope so," Gabriella mumbled.

"I have to go now, Tay…I'll see ya later," Gabriella said.

Taylor nodded. "See ya around, Gabs,"

Gabriella gave her a weak smile before turning round the corner.

"Hey Gabs!" a familiar voice called out.

_Wow, he finally noticed me…_

Gabriella continued walking as if she hadn't heard.

"Gabriella? Look, Gabriella wait up!" the voice seemed to be getting nearer and nearer.

Gabriella, instead of stopping, sped up, until she was practically running.

"GABS!" Troy was now screaming down the road.

Gabriella kept on running, before stopping at Central Road Park. Taking in the beautiful green leaves, the peaceful sound of the flowing water in the lake nearby, she dropped her bag and leaned against a tree, breathing deeply. It was hard running away from Troy, seeing as he had longer legs and was an athlete…but still, she had managed to get away.

"Gabriella?" a voice breathed.

Gabriella turned around and tried to suppress a groan. She hadn't out run him. Troy had still found her. She turned around and sat down against the tree.

"Hi Troy," she said plainly.

Troy dropped his bag next to hers and sat down beside her.

"Why did you run away from me?" he asked softly, looking into her eyes.

Gabriella turned her head away. "Why would you care?" she asked.

"Coz you're my best friend," he replied, taking her hands.

Gabriella pulled them away. "Excuse me, best friend?" she asked, as if this was completely new to her.

Troy furrowed his brow. "Gabs, what's wrong?" he asked.

"What's wrong?" she repeated. "WHAT'S WRONG?" she screamed. Troy flinched.

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG TROY BOLTON! WHAT'S WRONG IS THE FACT THAT YOU NEVER HANG OUT WITH ME ANYMORE! WHAT'S WRONG IS THAT YOU SEEM TO ALWAYS FORGET ABOUT ME AND THE STUFF WE PLANNED! YOU FORGOT MY BIRTHDAY, TROY! MY THIRTEENTH BIRTHDAY! AND YOU'RE MEANT TO BE MY BEST FRIEND!" Tears were streaming down Gabriella's cheeks.

"Gabs-," Troy began, before being cut off by Gabriella.

"Don't Gabs me, Troy. Only my real friends call me that," she said harshly, before grabbing her backpack and slinging it around her shoulder.

"Just because our parents are friends don't mean we have to be," she continued. And just like that, she walked off, wiping her tears furiously, leaving a very shocked and upset Troy standing alone in the park.

All throughout the night, Gabriella sobbed. She couldn't get to sleep no matter how hard she tried. Ending her friendship with Troy was worse than getting a B, worse than failing a Chemistry Test and, as hard as it was for her to admit, it was almost as bad as losing her dad. She regretted shouting at Troy, and felt guilty, but tried to convince herself that he had brought it upon himself. Feeling frustrated, she fell back onto the bed and began to sing softly.

Chill out whatcha yelling' for?  
Laid back it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
you will see  
I like you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
and you're talking to me one on one but you've become

Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me

She took a breath, ready to continue with the song, but was interrupted by a knock on her balcony doors. Gabriella looked at them in fear. She fumbled around her table and grabbed the nearest thing she could get to use as a weapon, which happened to be the photo album which contained photos of her and Troy.

"Gabs, it's me," Troy said from outside.

Gabriella's eyes widened.

"Troy?" she squeaked out.

"Yeah! Gabs, please just let me in! I know I've been a complete jerk, but can you please jus-,"

Gabriella wrenched the door open, causing Troy, who had obviously been leaning on the door, to fall into Gabriella's room. He quickly got up and straightened his jacket.

"What're you doing here, Troy? It's 1 o clock in the morning! And besides, it's raining outside!" she exclaimed.

"I want to talk to you," Troy answered before correcting himself. "I want to apologise to you," he said.

At this, Gabriella remembered that she was angry at him. She turned away angrily. "I don't want to listen,"

Troy sighed, and reached for her arm. "Gabriella, I'm sorry I haven't listened to you. I'm sorry I haven't spent time with you…it's just that Dad's been making me practise basketball 24/7. And I know that's a stupid excuse, seeing as you are the most wonderful, the most astounding, the smartest, the prettiest girl that I have ever laid my eyes on and - ,"

"Really?" Gabriella asked. Had he just called her pretty?

Troy blushed, registering what he had just said. "Well…yeah,"

Gabriella gave a small smile. Troy walked forward and took her hands. "Forgive me?" he asked her softly.

Gabriella looked at him for a while. "Please?" Troy pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

Gabriella gave him a short nod. Troy's face broke out into a mixture of relief and happiness.

"Gabs, I'm really sorry…I won't do it again, I promise," Troy said sincerely.

"You're forgiven, Troy…you're forgiven,"

With that, the two 13 year olds sat in Gabriella's bedroom, arms around each other, looking out at the moon.

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter!! Please read my other Troyella oneshots 'Flashlights' and/or 'One Day: Sharpay or Gabriella' if you haven't already!! **

**I'm thinking of writing a Link -- Amber story in the Hairspray section...tell me what you think about that (and don't worry, Amber's actually nice in my story)**

**Mucho Love,**

**zaccys-baby-v**


End file.
